


Creepypasta x Reader

by Punklovergirl68



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Horror, Multiple Endings, Rating May Change, Romance, Violence, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now eighteen you move to a nice quiet town surrounded by the woods. Oh how big of a mistake that was as you catch the eyes of some very interesting and abnormal people. </p><p>All Creepypasta characters belong to their rightful owners<br/>Masky and Hoodie belong to Marble Hornets<br/>You belong to yourself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

You sighed as you sat the last box of your things down before looking around the apartment. Old dusty furniture that looked as if it hadn't been touched in years, bare walls and dirt covered floors, it made you questioned the management of this apartment complex. Now at age eighteen you had decided to move out and start a life of your own and what better way to do that then get an apartment in some quiet little town surrounded by nothing but trees that stretched for miles. You looked at the boxes that were stacked and sprawled out around the small apartment, some with pictures and others with clothing and other necessary items. Reaching into the back pockets of your jeans you pulled at a small notebook with a pencil attached to the top.

Flipping the notebook open you looked to see what else you needed to have done:

 _Unpack_  
_Buy food_  
 _Get a job_

Those were the only three things you had left, looking at the last one you felt your stomach growled fiercely at the thought of food since you hadn't eaten anything since this morning. Taking in a deep breath, you wagered the odds, if you stayed and unpack everything then you probably wouldn't eat till night fall. But, if you left to go get something to eat you'd be up all night unpacking. Your stomach growled once more, echoing through the quiet apartment like a monster roaring in the shadows as it hunts for its prey. Giving into your stomach's demands you grabbed your purse which held your wallet, car keys, phone, and now your apartment key. Exiting the room and out into the dimly lit hallways you locked the door and begin to trek towards the elevator at the end of the hallway.

The lights above flickered; you only realized now why this place was renting rooms so cheaply. Pressing the button, you stood there and waited for the elevator to come, once it did the metal doors squealed loudly as they pulled themselves apart to show a small space with peeling wall paper and a flickering light bulb dangling from the top. Entering the small space that would make anyone feel claustrophobic you closed the elevator doors and pressed the main floor button. The elevator shook before descending downwards in a slow manner, the elevator music that usually played was slowed down and glitching making it seem more disturbing then annoying. Once you reached the bottom you stepped out into the main lobby.

The place was almost deserted, the only living being beside yourself was a man that sat behind the desk, his elbow was resting on the counter while his hand propped his head upwards. Boredly he flipped through a magazine that rested in front of him. His green eyes would scan the page from top to bottom before flipping to the next page. Red locks fell from his head in waves as freckles stained from his right cheek, across his nose, and ended at his left cheek. His gazed flickered upwards towards you as you gave a slight wave.

Nodding his head in acknowledgment he went back to his magazine. Exiting the apartment and walking out into the cold October wind, you pulled your jacket closer to your body as you begin to walk. It was mid day, a great time to go out and eat something. Not many people were out, those who walked by you seemed to walk briskly or give you strange looks. You thought nothing of it, brushing it off as them wondering who the new person was in town. Stopping at a small café that wasn't too far from the apartment building you walked up to the counter were a young woman stood.

Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a high pony tail as her jaw moved up and down, smacking her lips together as she chewed the pink glob in her mouth. She stared at you with murky brown eyes with dull interest. Looking up at the small menu that hung on the wall above her you placed a small order of a slice of cake and a cup of coffee. You were hungry but you didn't want to eat too much, wishing to get home and quickly unpack to have time for yourself. You stood and waited as she went to get what you had asked, pulling your wallet out you checked to see if you actually had any money on you and didn't leave it in your money jar that was safely tucked away in one of your boxes.

Once you got your order you gave her the money she asked for in a bland tone and walked over to one of the empty tables that were located at the corner and away from the few people that were inside the café with you. Running your fingers through your [Hair Length] [Hair Color] hair you picked up your plastic fork and begin to indulge yourself in your cake. As you ate you looked around the small café and the few residents that were spread out. One resident caught your attention; he was sitting all the way at the other corner away from everyone. He had unruly brown hair and tired blue eyes that were sunken in with dark circles underneath.

He wore a tanned jacket that was unzipped showing a black t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and worn out converses that had dried mud caking the bottom of them. He was looking down, slowly eating a piece of cheesecake, not interested in the people around him. His blue eyes quickly fluttered upwards, away from his dessert and towards you as you avoided eye contact and continued to eat. Once your stomach was filled and your body was warmed up from your coffee you threw your trash away and made your way towards the exit. Shivering as you felt eyes boring into your back, you cast a quick glance backwards to lock eyes with the strange man before you turned forward and left.

Walking back to the apartments you watched as the sun was just now slowly beginning to set. Since fall came and winter was soon to be closing in the days grew shorter and the nights grew colder. How you couldn't wait for spring to come, don't get you wrong you enjoyed Halloween, the night ghouls and other types of monsters wander the night as kiddies ran from door to door asking for candy and teens scared and prank one another. Halloween was a night you could lock yourself away in your home and watch marathon after marathon of horror movies while munching away on store bought candy. You smiled as you dug your hands into your pockets and thought about the upcoming holiday that was little then two weeks away.

Once you made it back to the apartment complex you entered to find the red haired man still there and still boredly flipping through his magazine. This time though he did not look up at you as you walked over to the elevator and rode it back up to your floor. Once you reached your floor you walked down the empty hallway and wonder if any of your neighbors were alive seeing as you hadn't seen a soul on this floor since you moved in today. Just as you reached your door and was pulling the key out, you stopped when you heard the door behind you creak open. Looking back you saw an older woman, her graying black hair pulled up into a tight bun as her blue eyes looked at you with a raised slim eyebrow.

Wrinkles were around the corner of her eyes and her lips were drawn into a straight line as she looked at you. "Uh, hi" you said, raising one hand as a greeting before lowering it as you watched her eyebrows furrow.

"What brings you here child?" she asked her voice soft and delicate, as if it was ready to give out.

"I just moved in today" you responded, motioning to your door as you watched her look past you and at your door number.

"And why have you chosen this small town to be your new home?" she asked, stepping out into the hall a little, being sure to keep some distance between you two.

"Oh, um, well I thought this town might be a good chance to start my life as an adult now" you answered, your cheeks turning pink a little as you looked at the woman. She nodded her head as she looked at you one more time.

"Be sure to keep your doors and windows locked child, so that the monsters cannot find their way into your home" the older woman said as she turned and enter her apartment. Once her door was shut and you were left alone, you stood there in confused silence.

"Okay" you said, lightly dragging the word out as you turned back to your door and unlocked it. Opening the door, the hinges squealed loudly before creaking as you shut the door once you entered. Locking it back in place you looked around at all the boxes that still had to be unpacked, nothing was touched as everything looked to still be the way you had left it. "Home sweet home" you breathed out as you sat your purse down on the coffee table after placing your apartment key inside it. ' _This is going to take some time to get use to_ ' you thought as you caught sight of cobwebs clinging to the corner of the ceiling.

As well as dust bunnies that shot out from underneath the couch and were rolling around the floor in a fashion that made you believe that they were running away from you. Fearing that you would sweep them up and throw them away. "Well better start unpacking" you said as you grabbed the first box and plopped down on the stiff old couch. Digging out your pocket knife you sliced down the middle of the box and pulled the flaps open as you set to work.


	2. Chapter Two

You were tired as you looked at the three empty boxes that were stacked on top of each other; you were only half way done with unpacking. The sun having already set and was replaced by the moon as the clock that hung on the wall read 8:35pm. Leaning back on the couch you sighed as you rubbed your tired [Eye Color] eyes. Standing up you stretched, listening to the sound your bones made as the joints popped from your movement. Slowly you made your way to the bathroom, deciding a warm shower would be nice for your tired state.

Walking into the bathroom, you shivered as your bare feet made contact with the cold, dust covered tiled floor. The bathroom was small, only big enough to fit one person, there was a single sink with a cabinet underneath it and a mirror hanging above it. Beside it was a toilet with a toilet paper holder attached to the side of the cabinet. A metal towel holder that was bolted to the wall and next to that was a bathtub with a shower head above it, all your bathing supplies was already in there. Closing the door you begin to strip down, shivering at the cold air as you stood there in nothing but your undergarments.

Reaching over to the bathtub you turned the knob half way to the left, the shower head shook and moan before water spewed out through the little holes that decorated it. After a while you stripped off the last of your clothing and stepped under the water, shivering as it hit the back of your skull and ran down your back. Thoughts of today raced through your mind especially the short conversation you had with the old woman that lived across the hall. ' _What did she mean by monsters?_ ' you thought as you begin to wash your hair. When you had finish your shower and were dressed in comfortable pajamas you threw yourself down on the stiff couch, hair dripping wet and leaving wet spots on it.

Turning on the old TV you watched as the picture soon came to focus and that it was already on the news channel. Putting the remote down and lying down on the old cushions you listen to the weather man as he went on and on about how it was going to only get colder and might even snow a bit through the week. Just as your eyes were being to flutter shut you heard something that caught your interest. " _In other news, young Elise Williams, age sixteen, was found this morning by her mother. The victim's throat had been slit it appears and the victim seems to be missing both kidneys, we'll have more on the story later on tonight_ " the news reporter said, her eyes wide as she appeared to look sick at reading the information a loud.

You stared at the screen, it was only your first day in this town and already there was a murderer out there. Turning the volume down you just stared at the screen and watched as the woman's lips moved yet no sound came out, turning your back to the screen you closed your eyes and fell asleep.

-Time Skip-

You jolted awake, breathing heavily as sweat dripped down your forehead. The lights and TV was still on and you were still on the couch. Looking around the apartment you found nothing out of place...so what woke you up? Looking up to the ceiling you listen the muffled sounds from up above. Casting a quick look at the clock you saw it was only 11:15pm. Looking back to the ceiling you wonder what the people above you were doing to make such a noise this time of night.

' _It's probably nothing_ ' you thought, yawning as you turned the TV off and fell asleep once more.

-Next Morning-

You woke up the next morning to a commotion outside in the hall. Getting up and rubbing your left eye you sluggishly made your way over to the door and pulled it open. People were standing outside their rooms looking down the hall and towards the stairs were police officers were talking and trying to calm the residents of the building. "There's nothing to fear, just head back to your rooms" one of the officer said as two paramedics came walking down the stairs carrying a body covered by a white sheet down with them. "Why didn't you use the elevator?" the officer hissed at the two paramedics that looked at him.

"It's broken sir, wouldn't come up at all no matter how many times we pressed the button" one of the paramedics said, his voice in a low whisper as people stared at the still body.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" an older gentleman demanded, his blonde hair tussled about with rough stubble across his chin and upper lip. His green eyes were narrowed as he glared at the officers who spoke quickly to one another.

"Well you see sir, there seemed to have been another killing last night" the second officer said. "We received a call this morning from an anonymous individual who said Levy Richard was brutally killed last night in his home" he explained.

"That's the twentieth killing this month, anymore and this town will soon be nothing but a ghost town" someone whispered as your ears twitched.

"It's them, it's those horrid monsters! They're back and they're thirsty for revenge for us casting them out so many years ago!" the elderly woman you had talk to yesterday cried out. Her voice loud and shrill as it echoed off the hallway causing the whispers to stop as everyone stopped and stare at her.

"Now Ms. Robinson, we've discussed this, these 'things' you speak of don't exist" the first officer said.

"You're wrong, Levy forgot to lock up tight and let them in; it's his own damn fault that he perished such a fate!" Ms. Robinson hissed out as the other residents looked at her with skepticism.

"Mary, quit with this talk of monsters and such! You sound like a crazy person!" a woman snapped, her blue eyes narrowed as the paramedics shrugged their shoulders and continued on down the stairs. Slowly you slipped back into your apartment and closed the door, not wishing to listen to the fight that was close to breaking out in the hall. Looking back into your apartment and the boxes you still had to unpack, you decided it would be best to go out searching for a job and finish with the boxes later. Getting dress in a nice shirt and pants with some converses you grabbed your purse and exited the apartment. Everyone had seemed to return back to their rooms during the time you had gotten ready, the cops were gone as well.

Locking your apartment door you walked towards the staircase, remembering how one of the paramedics had said the elevator was busted. Walking down the steps you listened as your footsteps echoed and bounced off the walls. Once you had reached the main floor you were panting a little, not use to walking down such a long flight of stairs. Looking towards the main desk you saw that the red haired man was lowly speaking to the two officers, probably about what had occurred. You caught eyes with him as he stared at you for a minute before going back to speaking with the officers.

Continuing on out of the apartment building and this time towards the parking lot you walked over to your old beat up car. It used to belong to your father who passed it down to you once you got your licenses. It wasn't the best thing in the world but it got you around and to you that's all that matters. Getting into the driver's seat you pulled your keys out of your purse and put them in the ignition. Listen to the motor roar to life you set your purse in the passenger's seat and begin to pull out of your parking space.

You begin to drive down the road, looking left and right as you looked for any stores that had that familiar 'Help Wanted' sign sticking to their windows. You knew it would have been easier to just stay in your apartment and look through the local news paper for a job, but at the moment you didn't want to stay in the building. Your fingers curled around the steering wheel as you finally caught sight of that sign you were looking for. It was attached to the front door of a...bookstore? Parking your car in the small parking lot you exited it and walked over to the front wooden door.

Once you opened it up, the sound of a bell jiggling loudly reached your ears as you looked up to find a silver bell dangling in front of the door to indicate when a customer would enter. At the front sat a young man his shaggy black hair falling down and covering his left eye, the other shinning a bright green. There were snake bites on his lips and gages in his ears, making him look unique from what you've seen of the other people in this town. "Hello, how may I help you?" he asked in a bored tone, not looking up from the phone in his hand as you walked over to the counter. You wonder why a bookstore would need another employee when there was already someone working here.

Walking over to him he looked up as you took a deep breath and begin to speak.


	3. Chapter Three

It's been a week since you moved into this small town surrounded by trees. Everything seemed normal; you now worked at a book store with a young man named Zach. You got enough money for rent and food, but the only thing that worried you were the killings that were going on. People were dying left and right and everyone in town seemed to be trying to sweep it under the rug whenever it was brought out into that public. Ms. Robinson had long since locked herself away in her apartment, you rarely saw her.

This morning when you had went to the first floor to get your mail from your mailbox you saw that hers was over flowing. Some of the envelopes in her mailbox fell to the floor while the others were bent and torn from being forcefully shoved into the small mailbox. Looking at the few envelops in your hand and then back to Ms. Robinson's mailbox you sighed and gathered up her mail as well. Walking back up the stairs you started to wonder when they would fix the elevator. You reached your floor and walked down the hallway, it wasn't quiet this time as you passed by one of the rooms that had screaming and crying on the other side.

Each room you passed there was always something happening on the other side, you never pried but you still wondered what happened on the other side of every one of those doors. This town confused you; even your coworker confused you whenever he would mumble lowly to himself about having to buy boards, nails, and a new camera. Stopping in front of the door that was across from yours you brought a hand up and knocked. The sound of muffled footsteps on the other side could be heard before the ' **click** ' of a lock was heard being undone. The wooden door was pulled open slowly as the elderly woman stood there.

Her tired blue eyes stared down at you with dark bags underneath them. Her hair was in knots and looked oily as her body shook and she looked left and right. "Uh...I brought you your mail, it's kind of been piling up" you said as you held out the stack of letters and envelops in your hand for her to take. You saw her snatch them from you with a quick nod before slamming the door shut and locking it tightly. "Okay...you're welcome" you mumbled, turning around and entering your own apartment.

You got ready for the day before heading onto work, as you drove through the streets not that many people were out this time and if they were they looked to be sprinting to their destinations. You looked to the side, almost having your car come to a screeching halt when you thought you saw something running through the trees, but when you looked again there was nothing there. Continuing onto work you pulled up to the small parking lot and parked in your spot before getting out of the car and into the cold. ' _Halloween's just a week away now_ ' you thought as you entered the small bookstore. The bell above jingled as Zach looked up from his phone and stared at you.

He looked like he'd been to Hell and back. Eyes sunken in and hair in disarray, it also looked like he had lost weight as his work shirt just loosely hung from his body and his skin was a deadly white. He flinched when he heard the bell go off before calming down and looking at you as you walked around the counter to stand with him. "You okay?" you asked, looking at his disheveled form, instead of answering you he just stared.

"I'm going to go restock the shelves" he mumbled, his voice barely audible as you had to strain to hear him. Nodding your head you faced forward before watching as he walked to the back of the store. The clock slowly ticked by, the small 'tic' noise it made almost nonexistent if it hadn't been for how quiet it was. In the back you could hear shuffling and Zach lowly talk to himself, though you couldn't catch the words he was mumbling. You were leaning against the counter, pressing your forehead against the wooden surface with your eyes closed as your breathing started to slow down.

You jolted straight up when you heard the bell above the door go off. A man walked in, he wore a white hoodie with the hood up which kept you from seeing his face at all. He wore skinny black jeans and battered black converses as he walked over to the counter and placed his pale hands on the cool wooded surface of the counter. You watch him flex his fingers as he just stood there and stared at you from the shadow his hood cast over his face. "May I help you?" you asked after a couple of moments of silence.

"Got any nature books one of my _friends_ wanted one?" the man asked, his voice rough sounding as if he had inhaled a large amount of smoke at some point in his life.

"Yeah, they're that way" you said, pointing your fingers towards the middle book shelf in the store. "Just head down that way and they should be on the top shelf in the middle" you said, watching as he nodded his head and walked towards the direction you pointed. At that moment Zach walked over to you, his body swaying lightly as he stared at you with tired eyes.

"I don't feel well, so I'm heading home early" was all he said, dropping the keys to the store on the counter and walking out the door. You stared at the keys, usually Zach stayed after hours and locked up but it seemed in a silent conversation between you two that you would be the one staying until ten at night. You grabbed the keys and put them in your pocket before facing forward as the man from before was once again in front of you. Three nature books stacked on top of one another were now resting on the counter. Taking them, you rung them up and told him the price.

In the slowest way possible he started getting out the money he was going to pay with. You didn't pay attention as you looked at the stores window and stopped. In the woods across the street you saw a tall slender figure, he wore a suit, but he didn't really have a face. It was just a blank canvas that 'stared' at you or at least you thought it did. Your head started to pound as you stared at the faceless man, the sound of static filling your ears.

You flinched as you heard hands slam on the counter. "Take the damn money!" the man in front of you growled as he slammed a couple of crumbled up dollars on the counter and gathered the three books before exiting the shop. Looking out the window again, the faceless man was gone and all you saw was the white hooded man walk across the street and disappear into the forest. You didn't question it, yet you felt unnerved by this. ' _It's just my nerves getting to me, damn town_ ' you thought, starting to think you made a mistake coming here.

Sure it was quiet and very nice due to being close to nature, but with all the killings and the strange behavior of people you felt nervous. You felt like any minute you'd be next and your new adult life would be cut short. Shaking your head, your eyes became ablaze with determination as you straightened yourself out. ' _I chose to move here and I'm going to stay, I'm not going to run away just because of some strange people_ ' you thought.

-Time Skip-

You locked the wooden door, all the lights in the store were off and it was already night time. Not a soul was out, as the only light you were provided was from the street lamps and the moon above that shined down. You once again stuff the keys into your pocket and started to walk over to your car. Just as you reached the door you stopped as you heard a strange ticking noise. Followed by the sounds of bones cracking, kind of like when your joints go stiff and you move them for the first time.

It was a strange noise, one you never heard before. Looking around you the streets were still empty, the only company you had were the dry leaves that had fallen from the trees and were being pushed around by the wind. No matter where you looked you couldn't find the source to that ticking sound, but you wondered if you really did want to find the source. Shrugging your shoulders, you got into your car and started to drive away. As you were pulling out into the street you swore you saw something run past one of the street lamps and into an alleyway.

You stopped and got ready to get out of the car to investigate before stopping, your hand clutching the door handle. ' _What am I doing? I don't want to die like some idiot in the beginning of a horror movie_ ' you thought, placing your hands back on the wheel and continued to head back to the apartments. Parking in the apartment parking space, you stepped out of your car and headed in. Entering the main lobby you found Asher, the red head that was always at the front desk, asleep. His feet were propped up on the desk and a magazine was over his eyes as his mouth was opened a little.

Drool leaked out of the corner of his mouth as soft snores emitted from his mouth. His body twitched a little as he mumbled a little and continued to sleep. Making your way to the stairs, you cast one last glance to Asher before heading on up. Taking your time as you did, you scooted to the side when you saw someone walking down the stairs as well. You passed by the man walking down them

He wore an orange hoodie with the hood up, blue jeans, and tattered red converses. Neither of you spoke as you passed each other. But you felt a chill run down your spine when you did.


	4. Chapter Four

For a while you just stood there, even after the person was long gone. Looking back down the stairs, you saw nothing behind you. Yet you felt like something wasn't right with that person, you had never seen them before, but you simply brushed them off and continued on up the stairs.

-???-

The hooded man walked out of the apartment building, his head hanging low as his gloved hands were in his front pocket. Once he was out, he scurried across the empty street and towards the woods. Walking past the first line of trees he traveled further and further before seeing two people bickering back and forth. The first was a man, roughly taller than the hooded fellow; he wore a yellow jacket and skinny dark blue jeans with black converses that had mud and leaves sticking to the bottom of them. His messy brown hair was sprawled everywhere.

On his face he wore a white porcelain mask that had black around the eye holes and black feminine lips, narrowed blue eyes could be seen through the eye holes. The person he was arguing with was a man that was a little bit shorter than him. He wore a simple hoodie with strips on the sleeves, skinny jeans and plain black and white converses. Black gloves were on his hands that were clenching and un-clenching. His unruly brown hair swayed as his body twitched and emitted a 'tic' sound.

Yellow goggles were pushed up on top of his head, causing strands of hair to stick upwards and showing his dark brown eyes. While a mouth guard dangled from his neck, on either side of his hips were two hatchets. They shined from the moonlight that peeked through the tree tops and hit them. His lips were pulled back in a snarl as he growled lowly at the older male. The hooded man sighed, taking small quiet steps towards the two. "G-guys" he said, his voice low and almost non-existent.

But the two males heard him and ceased all talking as they turned to stare at him. Blue and brown eyes bored into the red eyes of his mask. "Hoodie, you find anything?" the masked man asked, tilting his head as the man beside him twitched.

"No, s-some of the t-things are still p-packed away in boxes. We'll h-have to try again a-another time" Hoodie whispered, stuttering slightly as he stood there.

"The boss won't *tic* be happy" the twitching male said, his body jerking violently as the other two nodded.

"Well there's not much we can do but head back to the manor" the masked man said, turning on his heel and started to walk. Hoodie and the twitching male looked at one another before following after the masked man.

-You-

You scratched the back of your head as you twisted and turned your apartment doorknob. "Huh, I could have sworn I locked it before I left" you mumbled as you twisted the knob once again before shrugging your shoulders and walking into the apartment. Your [Eye Color] eyes scanned your apartment to find nothing out of place. Walking further in, you listened to the way the floorboards groaned underneath you as you walked over to your bedroom door and threw it open. You winced when the door flew back and smashed against the white wall before bouncing back slowly.

Looking around the room it was neater then when you first moved here. At first the room was bare except for a TV, desk, bookshelf, and bed with a bare mattress on top. Dust had also covered every inch of the room, but now it was clean. The bed wasn't bare anymore as it had your [Favorite Color] sheets and matching comforter resting on it. The desk had your laptop resting on top of it with a cup filled with pencils and pens on the upper right corner and sheets of paper were in one of the drawers.

You didn't mess with the TV that much, just dusted it off and set a few things around it. The bookshelf was filled from top to bottom with books of various sizes and genres as well. In the far corner were two boxes that were still tightly sealed. Inside them were small valuables from photo albums to other important things. You had nowhere to put them so you decided to keep them sealed away.

' _Nothing seems out of place, so I guess there's nothing to worry about_ ' you thought, shrugging your shoulders once more and shutting your bedroom door.

-A Week Later-

You looked at the calendar that hanged on your kitchen wall. You put an 'x' through today's date as you hummed to yourself. ' _Just two more days_ ' you thought, smiling as you looked at the 31st that had a pumpkin on its square as well as a sign that said 'Halloween'. You ceased all humming when you heard a knock on your apartment door. Walking over to the door, you straighten out your shirt as you were just about to leave for work.

Pulling the door open you came face to face with a young man that was probably around your age, maybe even older. He had straight brown hair and lime green eyes that lit up as he gave a smile, showing dimples on both corners of his mouth. "Hey" the man said in a cheerful tone, he was way too cheerful in your opinion on this cloudy morning.

"Do I know you?" you asked, placing a hand on the door and taking one step back just in case you needed to close it.

"Well...no" the boy said, still keeping that smile of his as he rubbed the back of his head and laughed a little. "It's just my friend, Conner, lives on this floor and he was telling me about the new resident. So, I told him that to help you feel comfortable in our little town that maybe we should invite you to our Halloween bash we throw every year at my house" he said as he started to babble on and on.

"Uh..." you said, raising an eyebrow as he stopped talking and stared at you.

"Oh, my name's Ryan by the way and really you should come to our Halloween bash. It'll help you meet new people and even make some friends, so, what do you say?" Ryan asked as he smiled widely. You looked at him, taking another step back into your apartment as you got ready to slam the door shut. Placing a tanned hand on the wooden surface of the door, his arm shook as he used force to keep it open. "Please" he said, his lower lip sticking out and his eyes growing wide and glossy. You bit your lower lip as you saw the puppy dog eyes he was giving you, before sighing.

"Fine" you said, wincing as the man let your door go and jumped for joy.

"Yes! Here's the address and be sure to wear a costume..." Ryan said shoving a piece of crumpled up paper in your face while trailing off as you took the piece of paper.

"[Your Name] and did you already plan this out or do you just carry random pieces of paper with your address on them for no reason?" you asked, raising an amused eyebrow as the man sheepishly laughed before turning and running down the hallway.

"See you Halloween night [Your Name], I promise you'll have a blast!" Ryan exclaimed before throwing one of the apartment doors open and rushing inside. He slammed the door shut, causing the lights to flicker in the hall and the few paintings to shake a little. After he slammed the door shut, you could hear muffled shouts and cheers coming from the apartment he had ran into. Chuckling, you closed your own apartment door, in a much gentler way, and looked at the crumpled piece of paper. The numbers and street name were written neatly across the piece of paper, pursing your lips you thought to yourself as you fold the paper and gently stuff it into your purse before heading off to work.

-Time Skip-

When you got there, you came to a sudden stop when you saw Zach passed out asleep on the counter. Once the door closed behind you and you walked behind the counter you placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. You flinched as he sat straight up with wide frighten eyes; his muscles were tensed under your hand as he looked towards you. Calming down he stared down at you with tired green eyes. "Maybe you should head back home" you said, before tensing up as he leaned in real close to you.

You shivered as you felt his warm breath on your face. "I can't" he whispered.

"Why not?" you asked quietly.

"Because he'll be there" he whispered, causing you to furrow your brows in confusion. 


	5. Chapter Five

"Who's he?" you asked only to be met with silence as Zach pulled back and faced forward. You stared at him, as he stood there and faced forward before the sound of the bell above the door reached your ears. Looking you watched as a woman with long chestnut brown hair that covered her left eye, while her right eye was a bright green. Around her neck she wore a black scarf that covered her mouth while wearing a white tank top with a blue jacket that had fuzz around the hood, skinny black jeans and black boots as well. She was holding hands with a young child.

The little girl wore a faded pink dress and no shoes, she also had long brown hair in a darker shade then the woman's, her eyes were green as well as she clutched a worn out teddy bear close to her chest. Her skin was awfully pale and it looked like she was wearing make-up on every inch of skin that was exposed, but you brushed that little detail aside. They walked past the counter and towards the back of the store, not even casting a glance towards you or your coworker. Once they were out of sight you turned back to the raven haired boy and watched as his body shook while his sweaty palms clenched and un-clenched. "Zach, please head home and get some rest" you whispered.

"I can't" Zach croaked out.

"Please" you begged, clasping your hands together and sticking out your lower lip in a pouting motion. He looked at you, raising an eyebrow before shaking his head and continued staring forward. You just sighed before looking forward as well. Soon the child and woman came back to the front of the store; the woman's hands were buried in her pockets this time while the little girl carried three books in her arms. "Find everything?" you asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable as the woman stared at you and the child smiled.

Now usually there's nothing wrong with a child smiling, but this little girl's smile just seemed off. Zach took the three books and stared to scan them while your eyes traveled to the window and looked at the woods. Once again you caught sight of the faceless man as he stood there. That sound of static from last time came back, louder than before causing you to wince and your head to pound. You flinched and blinked your eyes when you heard the bell above the door ring as the woman and child left and started to walk across the street.

Looking towards the area where the faceless man was, he was once again gone, looking to Zach you saw he was zoned out as his head was tilting downwards and his eyelids were drooping. "You see that?" you asked, watching as he shook he head and looked towards you with tired eyes.

"See what?" he asked, his tired green eyes staring down at you as you switched your gaze from him to the window and back.

"Nothing" you said, shaking your head.

-???-

The woman and child walked across the street and into the woods, were hidden in the trees a tall slender man stood. Dressed in a black suit, as he looked down at the two girls with his faceless face. "Daddy, daddy; look at the books I got!" the little girl exclaimed as she ran ahead of the woman while pulling one of the books out of the plastic bag and holding it up.

" ** _That's good dear; I assume nothing happened, Clockwork?_** " the man asked, his voice sounding neither male nor female but more like a million voices speaking at once with a hint of static behind it.

"You tell me, you were watching" Clockwork said, pulling her jacket close to her body. "I don't see why you didn't just make one of your proxies come and buy the books for Sally" she said, tilting her head towards the child that was rubbing at her skin and trying to remove the make-up she was wearing. Whatever she had gotten off now showed bruised skin, caked with dried blood and scars on her skin. Rubbing hard around her forehead, she dug her fingers into the stitches and slowly ripped them out, causing blood to flow forth down her face.

" ** _If they weren't busy with their mission, I would have. Now come along Sally, we must head back to the manor_** " the faceless man said, as Sally ran over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his leg. He rested a pale hand on top of her head before teleporting away with the child and leaving Clockwork by herself.

"What's so important about that girl that you have the others watching her?" Clockwork mumbled as she started to tread deeper into the woods while moving her hair out of her face and showing a ticking clock where her left eye should have been.

-You-

The sun had long since set as Zach leaned over the counter, his cheek pressed against it as his eyes were closed and drool was leaking out of his mouth. You were in the back, standing on an old stepping stool that wobbled as you tried to keep your balance. Holding a box full of books in one arm while you placed them on the top shelf, sweating nervously as your heart pounded in your ears. Then you heard it, the sound of the bell above the door going off. You stopped all movement as you waited to hear the sound of footsteps, but was met with nothing but silence.

Then you heard something, it was faint but still present. It was that same ticking sound you had heard before. It sounded like it was coming from the front of the store while gradually getting louder as the sound of something being dragged across the wooden floor could be heard as well. "Hello" you said, as everything suddenly went quiet before you jumped as a loud scream was heard from the front of the store. Dropping the box full of books, the contents inside were now sprawled out on the floor as you ran to the front of the store.

You found nothing as you looked at the door and then to the counter. Walking slowly over to the counter, you walked around it before you found Zach curled up on the floor. His arms were tightly wrapped around himself as his skin was even more deathly pale. Eyes wide and lips quivering, he shook while lowly mumbling to himself. "Zach?" you questioned softly, taking slow steps towards him before reeling back as he flinched and screamed once again.

"Stay back! Stay back!" Zach cried out loudly as he sat up and started to scoot himself backwards on the wooden floor. Soon he had himself pressed against the wall while covering his head with his hands and shaking widely like a leaf. You bit your lip, not knowing what to do with the older male. Soon you bent down, forcefully lowering his arms before smacking him across the face, causing his head to turn to the right. It grew silent as the palm of your hand stung badly from the sharp contact, you watched as Zach shakily brought up a hand and rested it against his now stinging cheek.

He winced when his finger tips brushed against the now red skin, before he looked to you. His eyes wide as he swallowed thickly, before you could react he pushed you away and stood, briskly walking around the counter and towards the glass door after grabbing his coat. Quickly you stood up and followed after him, walking outside into the cold air, causing you to shiver as you had left your coat inside. You watched how the raven haired boy mumbled to himself as he walked quickly towards his car before stopping. Turning to you, you shivered as his eyes seemed to glow almost under the street lamp as he dug his hand into his pocket.

Pulling out the store keys, he threw them at you, but you made no movement as you heard the metal keys hit the ground in front of you. All you did was stare at your coworker. He didn't look away, what felt like an eternity but was only a few minutes, he just stood there and looked at you with furrowed brows and tired eyes. Without another word he pulled his car door open, getting in and started the car up before speeding down the road, leaving you alone outside in the cold. For a while you stood there, questions swirling around your mind before you slowly bent down and grabbed the keys. Already they were cold, causing you to retract your hand away from them for a minute before quickly snatching them up.

Turning back to the store you stop and complicated if you should close early. Not many people came into the small book store at night, most of the reasons being because of the killings. You clenched your hands, ignoring the feeling of the keys digging into your palm. ' _It doesn't matter what I do, but...I don't think I want to spend any time alone in the store tonight_ ' you thought. Quickly you headed in and gathered your stuff, turning everything off and locking up the shop tightly.

You made your way over to your car and got in, this time nothing happened. No ticking sounds, no shadowy figures darting towards the alleyways, it was just a plain old normal night. Sighing, you started up your car and took off down the road towards the apartments. Though your eyes were focused on the road, you thoughts were elsewhere as you worried about your coworker and wonder if he had made it home alright. ' _I'm sure he's fine, I'll see him tomorrow_ ' you thought, lightly nodding your head as you listen to the song that was lowly playing on the radio.


	6. Chapter Six

-Zach-

Zach's eyes stared widely out the windshield as he drove down the deserted road. His hands clutched the steering wheel tightly 'til his knuckles turned white. ' _He's going to be there, I know he is_ ' he thought to himself. Eyes traveling over towards the woods, watching how the trees passed by as he was driving towards his home that was near the edge of town. He watched the mixed colors of the outside world pass by in blurs as his lips tugged downwards.

Looking forward he quickly slammed onto the breaks as something shot out of the bushes and into the middle of the road. The car skidded and spun around before coming to a complete stop. It rose off the ground a little before smashing back down onto all fours. The raven haired boy's eyes were wide and frantic as his heart pounded loudly in his chest. He gasped as he clutched the front of his shirt, his hair in disarray as he unbuckled and opened the car door.

Stumbling to the ground, he landed on all fours as his body shook with fear. "What the fuck was that?" he mumbled, as he moved to sit up on his knees. His eyes traveled up from the asphalt and he froze when he spot the glowing green-yellow eyes staring at him from the creature that sat in the middle of the road. It looked somewhat human but also resembled that of a hairless dog. Its eyes were wide and glowed like how an alien from a syfy movie eyes would.

It was crouched down onto the ground; its nails were long and reached all the way to the ground. The creature stared at him, before drawing its lips back in a snarl, showing rows of sharp teeth. Zach scrambled up and back into his car as the creature came running towards him. Slamming the car door shut, he locked it and struggled to restart the car. He screamed when the creature smashed itself into the side of the car, cracking the window as it made animalistic noises that were muffled by the window.

It dragged its long nails down the glass as it pressed its face against the window, staring at the raven haired boy as he shakily turned the key and started the engine. Without a second thought he slammed his foot down on the gas as the wheels turned before he started to drive down the road. His eyes were wide open as he looked through his side view mirror and watched as the creature started to run after the car. Pressing down on the gas pedal harder, he passed the speed limit as he drove further and further away from the creature. He sighed in relief when he couldn't see it anymore and started to slow down.

When he finally made it to his small one story house, Zach was worn out. His head was pounding and his eyes stung as he trudged out of his car and towards the front door. Up the two porch steps he pulled out his house key and was about to unlock the door. His body tensed up when he touched the door knob to find it unlock, turning it, he pushed to wooden door open and entered the dark living room. He swallowed thickly as he shot his hand up and flipped on the light switch, illuminating the small neat living room.

His breath got caught in his throat as he stared at the brunette that sat on the recliner. The boy's body twitched as his mouth guard hanged loosely around his neck while a smirk was present on his pale face. His brown eyes stared at him as his yellow goggles rested on top of his head. "You're here to kill me, aren't you?" Zach asked, flinching as he received a loud laugh as a response.

"No, not yet" the boy said, standing and causing the hatches attached to his sides to sway. "Just came to tell you we're putting you to the side for a bit. Boss found a new victim" he said, causing Zach to blink his green eyes as he warily looked at the boy.

"What do you mean 'new victim'?" he asked, wincing when the boy's body twitched and gave that awful ticking sound.

"That's really none of your concern, just be glad we're putting off your death for a while" the brunette said, smirking. Zach suddenly felt his anger flare up as he clenched his fist.

"You've been tormenting me for months and now you're just going to blow everything off to the side. I don't give a fuck if I get to live a while longer, you've made my life nothing but a living hell you twitching freak!" he exclaimed, stomping his feet and narrowing his eyes. His breath was soon knocked out of him as he was pressed up against the wall with a hatchet resting against his neck. Narrowed, crazed brown eyes bored into his green ones as the brunette's body started to twitch uncontrollably.

"I won't think twice before going against Boss' orders and just kill you here and now. You fucking piece of shit!" the brunette growled while Zach stared at him with wide eyes filled with fear. Quickly nodding his head, Zach gave multiply quick apologies. "Tch, I'm off. Use the time you have left in living wisely" the boy scoffed as he dropped the quivering male to the floor before leaving.

Once Zach was left alone he laid on the floor and curled up into himself while covering his head with his hands as he stared forward with frightened eyes.

-You-

When you entered your apartment, you were tired. Without turning on the lights you walked through your darken living room and towards your bedroom. Opening and closing the door you stumbled over to your dresser, yawning loudly. Stripping off your clothes, you begin to search through your dresser, only to stop when a shiver crawled up your spine. Turning your head to the side, you looked behind you.

There was nothing but the black outlines of your furniture and the window that gave a clear view of the outside world. You had to blink your eyes twice when you thought you saw movement on the other side of the window. Shrugging your shoulders you brushed it off and pulled a long, baggy t-shirt over your head. You crawled into your bed and snuggled under your covers before closing your eyes and falling asleep.

-Dream-

_You found yourself in the forest, a thick fog surrounding the area as you turned around in circles. Your eyebrows were furrowed as you looked at the many trees that loomed over your figure. You were still in your pajamas, causing goosebumps to arise on your arms and legs as a cold wind blew by. You stopped all movements when you felt something slick snake up your leg before wrapping around your waist. Looking down at the black tentacle that tightly wrapped itself around you before lifting you up off the ground._

_You were turned around; only to come face to 'face' with the faceless creature you had seen twice in your stay in the town. You gave no reaction at first as you looked at the blank canvas before you. 'It's just a dream' you thought to yourself as you swallowed thickly when the sound of ripping fabric reached your ears. The tall faceless creatures face split as rows of sharp teeth and a slick black tongue was revealed. Your heart started to race even though no words were exchanged you tried to scream only for your throat to close up on you._

_More tentacles were wrapped around your body to keep you from struggling as you were lifted close to the creature's mouth. It dragged its slick tongue over your collar bone before biting down. Your ears ring as the sound of static filled them while a burning sensation came from the bite as the faceless creature pulled away. Soon you were dropped to the ground as everything went silent and you were left alone in the middle of the woods. Bringing a hand up, you winced as you brushed your fingers over your collar bone, tracing a strange symbol._

_Soon the sound of giggling and snickering reached your ears as different pairs of eyes peered out at you through the darkness. Some beady red and others wide open and never blinking. Looking left and right, you pressed your hands to your ears and closed your eyes tightly as you opened your mouth..._

-End of Dream-

You shot up, screaming. Your [Eye Color] eyes wide open as sweat poured down your forehead. Your breathing was heavy as you looked towards your alarm clock to find that it was three in the morning. Swallowing you raised a hand and brushed your fingers over your collar bone. You gave a sigh of relief when you felt no pain from the action. "It was just a nightmare, just a really fucked up nightmare" you mumbled as you lay back down.

Breathing heavily through your nose, you stared up at your ceiling. You listened to the sound of your heart beating crazily behind your rib cage as it tried to calm itself. Before you knew it, your eyes started to droop as your head lulled to the side. With one arm buried under the pillows and the other resting across your chest, you close your eyes and drifted off back to sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

Two days had gone and pass, now it was the night of the party you had been invited to. Strangely enough before you could call Zach and tell him you weren't heading into work this morning, he called you. Telling you that neither one of you would be working today, surprising you. Halloween wasn't that big of an occasion, actually at this time of year a few businesses would be thriving with customers pilling in to buy sweets. Then again, your work place was a bookstore, not the most exciting place to be during Halloween.  
  
You twirled in front of your bathroom mirror, staring at the costume you were in. It was one that resembled a doll, the skirt of the black dress falling just mid-thigh as white pantyhose gave the skin of your legs the illusion of being milky white. The heels on your black shoes clanked against the tiles of your bathroom floor as you moved. On your face was a little bit of armature drawings of cracks to resemble broken glass while any skin that wasn't drawn on was coating in powder. Eyelids colored black, cheeks circled with pink, and lips colored that same color pink only to be styled like that of a heart.  
  
Though it wasn't scary, it was comfortable. Something nice to show off at a party, you flatten out any crinkles in the dress before exiting the bathroom and walking towards your room. Grabbing your purse, you sat down and looked through its contents. "Wallet, both car and apartment keys, piece of paper with Ryan's address, and phone. Uh, that should be all the important things I need at the moment" you hummed as you closed the purse and stood.  
  
Making sure everything was turned off and any windows in your apartment were locked, you headed out. Locking your door behind you. "Where are you heading out at this time of night, young one?" Ms. Robinson asked, causing you to flinch and spin around to face her. You didn't even hear her undoing her locks and opening her apartment door. It was opened just enough for her to look out. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she looked at you with questioning, tired eyes.  
  
"To a party" you responded.  
  
"On such a dangerous night, are you sure that is a good idea?" she asked, her tone of voice causing you to shiver. The way she spoke reminded you of the elderly people you had grew up around that use to screech how Halloween was the Devil's holiday. You didn't answer her, instead opted to stare at her for a few minutes before swallowing thickly as you nodded your head.  
  
"Look, I really have to get going" you mumbled, looking away from her and making your way down the hall towards the elevator, looks like they finally had it fix. Seeing how the yellow 'Do Not Cross' tape had been taken down. You thought you heard Ms. Robinson call out, only to stop ad sigh as she closed her door. Leaving the only sound for you to hear in these empty hallways were her locks turning and clicking back into place. Pressing the button to the elevator, you winced as you heard it moan from whichever direction it was coming from.  
  
"Well, they fixed it to an extent" you breathed out as it stopped and the doors separated. You expected to find it empty, but was surprised to find someone walking out, their shoulder bumping into yours as they passed by you. They were dressed in a black hoodie, hood up but you could have sworn you saw a mask on their face. You cast a glance backwards towards them as they slowly walked down the hallway. With a shrug of your shoulders, you entered the elevator and pushed the button for the main floor.  
  
As the doors were slowly closing, you watched the person stop and slowly turn back to face you. Your eyes locked onto the empty oozing black sockets of a mask before the elevator doors finally shut. You stood there, confused at first before shaking your head. ' _That was one strange costume, I wonder if the person made it themselves_ ' you thought, chuckling. The minute you reached the bottom floor and stepped out of the elevator you had to keep from laughing. Asher stood at the front desk, almost irritated by the fake cobwebs and spiders that was placed on the desk while dressed up in a sloppily put on vampire costume.  
  
For the past two days you had watched him angrily put up cheaply made decorations and now that you looked around the work did not pay off. Everything looked half-ass done. From pumpkin and bat lights barely staying on the walls. Bat, pumpkin, and skull confetti littering the floors and any tables in the main area. A flimsy plastic skeleton was leaned uo against the corner of the room, ready to kneel over and break apart.  
  
You didn't bother waving at the steaming red head as you walked out of the apartment complex and towards its conjoined parking lot. Getting into your car and starting the engine, the first thing you did was mess with the radio before landing on a station airing songs related to the holiday. Sitting your purse on the passenger seat and digging out the piece of paper with the needed address as well as very short and vague directions written underneath it. You pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive down the street.  
  
The sun was just starting to set as it was nearing seven o'clock and parents were already leading their children house to house. Their watchful eyes looking everywhere for any sort of danger while police officers hanged around every corner. But, why wouldn't they? The killings happening around town still haven't died down.

-Time Skip-

"I'm going to throw one hell of a fit the minute I see Ryan" you grumbled as you parked your car beside a few others right outside a two story house. It took you an hour to figure out where this "back road through the woods" was located due to nature having engulfed it in shadows. Who knew there were people that actually lived out in the woods in this town. Looking towards the house, you could see already through the windows drunk adults and even...teenagers? They all stumbled around, the music from inside loud that you could hear it while still in your car. 

Getting out of the car you walked up the two porch steps and stopped at the front door. What now? You've never been to a party before. Never going to the ones you were invited to during high school and since you wouldn't start going to the local college 'til next year you weren't invited to any of the parties thrown by students there. Do you just walk in or knock? Before you could decide on what to do, the front door was suddenly opened. Allowing the light from inside to seep out and bath both you and the darkness around you in a warm yellow glow. 

"Hey! You made it, I was almost afraid you weren't going to come" Ryan said as he stared at you with a lazy smile. He was dressed up in a suit with fake devil horns on his head and a fork tail attached to the back of his pants. Looks like he was going for a gentlemen type of Devil. 

"Yeah, no thanks to your shitty directions" you grumbled, watching his lazy smile turn into a sheepish one as he side-stepped and let you enter. "How'd you know I was out there anyways? Were you chilling near the door or window like a creeper and watching for me?" you questioned, snickering as he became a bit flustered and glared at you. 

"No! I saw your car pull in while I was conveniently near the window talking to some friends" he said, shutting the front door and walking beside you as you walked further into the house. Trying your best to maneuver through the drunken people that sloppily danced around or just stood in random areas speaking with one another. 

"Conveniently my ass" you scoffed, smiling as you got a whine in response.

-Ms. Robinson-

The elderly woman sighed as she stood near the kitchen stove, water boiling inside a teapot with steam seeping out from underneath its lid and spout. Her tired blue eyes drooping every now and again as a yawn escaped past her lips. Her eyes wander away from the teapot and towards the kitchen table that was over flowing with unopened letters. Some from family concern about her lack of answering the phone when they call and others checks sent to her do to her mental state making it difficult for her to work. She scoffed at these false claims of insanity. 

How her family convinced the government that she couldn't provide the money she needed herself. All because she openly spoke the truth of the monsters that lurked out in the woods. None of the fools wanted to believe her, scared of the truth about the creatures that lived so close. But how could she blame them, it was only human nature to fear what you don't understand. She looked back towards the teapot when it started to whistle while more steam billowed out of it. 

Turning off the stove top she breathed a sigh of relief as the whistling came to a stop. How tonight was going to be long, she knew how rowdy they all got this time of year. Shuffling across the floor towards one of her glass containers that held tea bags, she stopped when she heard the faintest of sounds. Normally a person would brush such a sound off seeing as the building itself was old. But she couldn't help be shiver in fear as she heard the familiar sound of one of her windows sliding open.  


End file.
